Love and Loss
by spirithp
Summary: When General Grievous attacks the Republic's capital, things change for Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin. How will Anakin react? What will he do? And how far is he willing to go for something that never existed?
1. Prologe

Love and Loss

by: spirithp

As the Republic starts to crumble, General Grievious sweeps into the capital, breaking the Republic even more. As Obi-Wan and Padme are drawn together, how will Anakin react? And most important, what will he do to win her back?

WOHHH lol. First serious story here. Hope it turns out to be a good'n! Enjoy!

Prologe

As dawn's first light broke on Coruscant's tall city-scape, everyone woke up to disaster. It was as the Senate and all citizens of the Republic had feared. General Grievous was attacking the heart of the Republic, a place thought to be untouchable.

Padme Amidala was no different than the rest of Coruscant. She'd woken up before dawn for an early meeting. But when she looked to the sky to see lasercannon fire and explosions, still bright in the early dawn sky, she decided that the meeting should wait. She'd sat up, watching the HoloNet in disbelief for the latest news updates. Grievous was here, but not with near enough troops to take the capital. The whole strike was still puzzling her and the rest of the universe when Dorme awoke about 15 minutes after Amidala. Her friend was making them a light breakfast when the reporter announced that a ship with confederate markings had dropped into the atmosphere, and was speeding around Coruscant.

Dorme walked in, carrying a tray with some toast and two eggs for the both of them.

"Something's happening."

"I heard from the kitchen,"Dorme said, sitting down on the bed next to her, picking up some toast, "If they don't have enough droids to take Coruscant then they must be here for something else."

"Or someone."

Dorme didn't get the chance to reply. Padme's transparasteel window shattered into a million tiny pieces, the morning light glinting off the shards as they flew inward, a gas grenade flying into the room.

Both women fell unconscious to the floor.


	2. On the Road Again

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Ord Mantell hanger where Nute Gunray's recovered mechano-chair was being loaded onto a Republic transport to be taken back to Coruscant and examined further by techs. Something felt wrong to him. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt as if something where going on that he should know of and be a part of also.

"General Kenobi." Climber, the clone trooper in command, addressed him, coming up from behind to stand beside him and watch the chair being loaded. Obi-Wan didn't say anything, so Climber continued on.

"General Grievous has attacked Coruscant, sir. Almost everything was kept out of the inner atmosphere except for one ship. Grievous swept into 500 Republica and kidnaped The Supreme Chancellor, and Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, and must be taking them to the _Invisible Hand_, we suppose."

Obi-Wan nodded. He couldn't speak. Padme was missing.

"The Temple requested that you come home to help with the battle."

"We'll take the rescue mission. The CIS won't expect the Temple to call for help from outside the Core."

"I'll call the Temple back now, sir." He said leaving Obi-Wan's side, only to have Anakin take his place.

"What's wrong, Master?" Anakin asked, folding his arms in front of him, without noticing that he was an exact copy of Kenobi's posture.

"When are you going to learn to stop calling me master, Anakin? I'm not your master." Obi-Wan said evading the question. He needed the few seconds his reply had given him to compose himself.

"Does it matter? What's wrong?" Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan sighed and started to walk down the hallway towards the adjacent hanger that held their fighters, which were being prepped for flight. Anakin followed, still determined to get an answer.

"Tell me, or I'll tell Master Windu that you were the one who hacked into the mainframe and reprogrammed the bells in the west learners wing so you could get out of your Foreign Languages class when you were young."Obi-Wan looked at Anakin annoyed. "...ER."

"Coruscant's under attack from General Grievous. He's kidnaped Padme and Palpatine. We're going to go rescue them." Obi-Wan said shortly. Not because he wished to upset Anakin, he didn't think he could say anything more. He was scared. He wasn't scared of many things, but losing Padme was one of them. She was one of his best friends, and if something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

They reached the hanger to see R2 and R4 already in their positions waiting for them, engines warmed.

"Well? Ready to save the Republic once again, Master?"

"I was never ready to begin with, Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled to himself when Anakin let out a noise of annoyance.

"I'm not your Padawan!"

"Does it matter?"Obi-Wan sat down in his cockpit and smiled happily back at Anakin, knowing his tactic had worked. Anakin just shook his head and jumped into his cockpit, understanding why Obi-Wan didn't like being called by his old title. They both lowered their canopies and took off, flying in silence. Climber came on their comm, notifying them that they had clearance to leave Ord Mantell airspace. They made the jump to hyperspace, leaving Ord Mantell behind.

~**~

Two Republic starfighers, one red, one yellow, shot out of hyperspace and straight into a huge space battle taking place over Coruscant. As they flew over a Republic cruiser and turned on their afterburners, R2 located the _Invisible Hand_.

"General Grievous' ship is dead ahead, Obi-Wan."

"I see 10 ships dead ahead of us."

"The one crawling with Vulture droids."

"Ohh, I see it. Ohh, this is going to be easy!" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"You aren't going to need me to save you constantly again, right?"

"I don't need you to save me you always show off. For your fan club." Obi-Wan teased.

"You think I do everything for that fan club don't you?"

"Yes, you do." They both smiled.

"Oddball, form your squad up behind me and keep the Vultures occupied." Obi-Wan commed over to Oddball, who responded immediately and followed him, his squad opening their wings, ready for a fight.

"Let them pass between us." Obi-Wan said to Anakin. They both went off to the edges of the huge swarm of Vultures, hoping to avoid any of the droids' targeting systems. Only two fighters followed them. Anakin took out his pursuer easily.

"Need help?" He asked smiling cockily.

"No, just get the shields down, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright, if you're sure. I really wanted something to tell the fan club..." Anakin flew straight toward the shield generator and fired, creating an explosion and the blue tint of the shields disappearing. Anakin flew toward the hanger bay, flying slowly, wanting to come as close to the rapidly shutting metal door as he could. He saw Obi-Wan's fighter shoot past him, barely making it in. A loud thunk sounded as the fighter that had been pursuing him slammed into the shut blast door.

Battle droids were everywhere. Their fighters crashed into a few, as others got ready to fire. Obi-Wan was already out of his fighter, flying through the air, landing in the midst of the droids, cutting down many in one sweep, moving onto the next without a second glance.

Anakin hit the eject button.

_Do you want to eject Yes/No? _

Anakin punched Yes.

_We're sorry, the vehicle has slowed enough that ejection is not needed, if you still wish to eject, enter security code._

Anakin sighed and started taking off his seatbelt, ejecting R2 from his position so he could see if he could locate General Grievous, Palpatine, or Padme. He jumped out, fighting his way to Obi-Wan, who had already cut down about a forth of the droids.

Once all the droids were laying in heaps, Anakin went over to R2.

"Got anything?" R2 beeped a response, and Anakin translated for Obi-Wan. "He can't get into any systems. We'll have to find them on our own."

"I can't sense the Chancellor as well as you can. I'll go after Padme."

"Alright. Meet back here?" Anakin asked. He was a little saddened that he wasn't going to be the one saving Padme. He loved her, and he wanted to be the one to come and rescue her. But Obi-Wan did have a point, and there was no way she'd fall for his old master, so he let it go.

Obi-Wan nodded, and pulled out an extra commlink from his belt and threw it to R2.

"Just in case we need you, we'll call."

They both walked in opposite directions, Obi-Wan heading toward the back, Anakin toward the nose.

~**~

Well, end of Chapter 1! I love feedback!


	3. Searching and Swimming

Chapter 2: Searching and Swimming

Obi-Wan strolled down the corridors following Padme's Force signature as he went. Her signature wasn't all that strong, but he could pick hers out of a crowd of millions. After all, she was his friend, and he should know her signature...he didn't want to think about it anymore. He continued on his way, cutting down droids wherever he met them. Finally after following the maze of corridors and sub walkways, he reached a door. A locked door. Kenobi wondered if he should go looking for another way around, but decided that getting to Padme as fast as possible was best, he drew is lightsaber and cut through the door, kicking it in when he'd cut all the way around.

Putting his saber away he stepped through the doorway he'd just created to find himself standing on a small walk 10 feet above a sea of fuel, sloping and sloshing around.

'There were rooms behind the fuel tanks? Who decided this? And _**why**_?' Obi-Wan wondered, confused by the designers intentions but shrugged it off and walked down the pathway following it to the door on the other side of the tank.

~*~

Anakin strolled through the halls, just as Obi-Wan was at the other end of the ship, meeting almost no resistance. He didn't think anything of it. They were in a battle, the droids must be busy doing something...It didn't matter to him, just get the job done and go back to Coruscant to see Padme, and maybe he'd get the chance to express his feelings for her this time. Before the moment just hadn't been right and he couldn't find a way to tell her.

He reached the elevator and hit the 'up' button, waiting for the elevator to reach his level. He turned around to see a couple of droidekas rolling his way. They set up, shields coming up with them, and started firing on him. He drew his saber and deflected the shots backing into the elevator, glad to have escaped them.

"Drop your weapon."

"Roger, Roger."

Anakin turned around slowly to see 20 droids all clustered together in the elevator with him. He turned them all into scrap metal before any could get a shot off, turning back around satisfied, and waited for the elevator to get all the way up to the top where the Chancellor was. The observation bridge. Things were going smoothly so far.

~*~

Obi-Wan opened the door at the end of the path the same as the first, finding himself in a small hallway with two doors, one at each end. He went right, to the one Padme was behind, and surprisingly could open the door without unlocking it or having to break it down.

Behind the door was a sight Obi-Wan had waited to see all his life, yet had never wanted to happen. Padme struggling. She was sitting in a chair, the chair's built in binders on her wrists. Amidala had somehow managed to get a hairpin onto the floor but a few inches out of her reach. Her leg was stretched out as far as it could go, but she still attempted to reach a few more inches to get that hairpin. Apparently, she figured she could somehow pick the lock with it, as she had on Geonosis. He didn't know how she was going to get it into her mouth, but she probably hadn't thought of that step yet.

He decided to give her a little sense of accomplishment and used the Force to move the pin that few inches, so it was in her reach.

"Yes!" She whispered loudly, exhaling her breath with the word. He smiled. The look on her face was priceless.

"I don't think you'll be needing that anymore." Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms in front of himself, smiling as she turned her head to look at him. He thought he saw a look in her eye, more than the grateful happiness they usually held. But it quickly disappeared and returned to her political manner.

"Master Kenobi. Glad you came."

"As am I. We've got to get out of here fast though, who knows when Grievous or Dooku might show up."He said, using the Force again to unlock her binders, and get the hairpin off the floor, tucking it into his belt.

"What do you need that for?"She asked as she stood up, walking over to him smiling, "Going to do your hair up?" He snorted and smiled.

"No, I just have a feeling I'm going to need it." He said, and turned, leading the way to the fuel tanks, their escape route.

He stepped through first, Padme close behind.

"Why are we in a fuel tank?"

"Because it's the only way out."He looked back at her and smiled, taking a big whiff of the fuel's stench, "Don't you just LOVE the scent?" He faced forward and continued walking. She shook her head, and secretly smiled behind his back.

About a forth of the way down the pathway, Obi-Wan saw an object block out the light of the crude doorway he'd made. Someone..no two someone's were coming this way. They were close to a support beam that was bolted to the ceiling and when they reached it he grabbed Padme's hand, pulling her behind. He hadn't realized how small the area was, and had to lean on Padme so he wouldn't fall into the fuel.

"What-" He covered her mouth before she could finish, putting a finger to his lips and letting her mouth go.

"What do you think your DOING!" She whispered, sounding offended by his proximity. Not that she minded him being this close. Or his scent. Or the two pieces of hair that had fallen in front his stormy blue eyes making him look even cuter than he already did. _Wait, did I just think all that?_

"Guards coming. I'd like to leave as many people alive as I can. If they were droids, I wouldn't care, but beings can change sides." He said, not seeming to notice their closeness, or the dazed look Padme had in her eyes as she stared at him. Kenobi dug in his belt, finally producing a rebreather, and handing it to her.

"Here. Take this. I don't know how much oxygen is in this fuel, but it should help you breathe a little. Don't open your eyes underneath, the fuel might burn them. And we couldn't have that now could we."He smiled and started to take a deep breath before diving soundlessly into the fuel.

Padme stood there in shock. He expected her to jump into this fuel? And breathe it in for who knows how long? It was completely crazy, but somehow, she trusted him. Placing the rebreather in her mouth, she dived in after him, closing her eyes at the last second.

Her world was plunged into darkness as she swam down to keep herself from floating upward. The rebreather wasn't giving her a normal supply of oxygen, but it was enough to stay alive on. She stayed where she stopped as best she could, feeling around for Obi-Wan. He seemed to be nowhere. She swam to her left, searching for a wall, the bottom, or Kenobi. All three seemed to have disappeared in the highly combustible fuel. She tried to stay calm, but a sense of fear overwhelmed her. She felt as if the darkness was closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and made a break for the surface. Just as she was about to come back into open air, a hand locked with hers, pulling her downward again.

At first, she panicked and flailed this way and that, fighting off her attacker. After a few seconds she realized it must be Obi-Wan and relaxed her body, letting him pull her downwards. He pushed a sense of calm and security onto her, making her slow her breathing enough return to a normal heart rate. He held her hand for what seemed like forever, and she was glad it lasted so long, before he finally pulled her up. Padme heard his hard breathing and realized that she'd been using his rebreather and that he had to have been holding his breath the whole time.

"Where'd you learn to hold your breath that long?" She said sounding amazed.

"Well," He smiled, pasting his hair to the side of his face with a flick of his neck, "When your best friend's a Mon Calarmi and you race her to the bottom of a huge lake every chance you get, you learn how to hold your breath pretty fast."

~*~

Anakin reached the top of the ship with no problem and made his way down the corridor to the observation bridge where the Chancellor would be. The door opened smoothly. Anakin saw a figure sitting in a chair overlooking what was left of the space battle. More CIS ships where retreating into hyperspace, hoping their captives would still be captive at the end of this battle.

"Hello, Palpatine," Anakin said, walking over to the chair and releasing the man of his bonds, "are you alright?"

"Well, I would be if we weren't about to die." The Chancellor commented quietly.

"What do you-" Anakin stopped in mid-sentence. He saw the reason they were about to die. Another CIS cruiser was stalled right in front of them, and there was no way it'd be moving out of their way in time.

Anakin pulled out his comm and called R2.

"Is there any way you can change our course?"

A few urgent beeps sounded over the comm.

"Well..you don't have any steering power?"

Another beep.

"Alright R2, I've got an idea."

Bum bum bum! Tune in next time to see if Anakin screws everything up and gets himself killed! lol.


	4. Plans Deserve to be Thought Through

Chapter 3: Plans Deserve to be Thought Through

"R2, drain the fuel, otherwise we'll never stop in time!" Anakin said over the comm, hoping R2 could accomplish even accomplish the task, let alone quick enough to stop them from hitting the stalled cruiser.

"Do you think that will really work?" Palpatine asked nervously.

"I hope so." Anakin said, knowing he wasn't giving all that much of comfort to the frightened politician.

R2 beeped. The fuel tanks were draining. How fast, the faithful droid couldn't estimate. They'd just have to hope.

~*~

Obi-Wan and Padme treaded water, regaining their breath for a few seconds. Padme couldn't help thinking 'wet Jedi', and smiled.

"What?"He asked confused by her look.

"Nothing, I just find it funny we're swimming in fuel." _All alone_. She added in her head. _Another thought about Obi-Wan...._

Before he could answer, a loud noise rumbled through the tank. They both looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. They figured it out when the fuel started draining at a rapid rate.

"Hold on!"He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She hesitated for a moment, but put her arm around his neck. They seemed to swirl around and Padme lost her sense of direction. She was glad shew as hanging on to Obi-Wan or she knew the current would have swept her out into space by now. Once Obi-Wan feel the bottom he righted himself, not without slipping and sliding, and jumped up onto the catwalk.

"Well, now we just have to walk to the hanger, and we're home free." He said, smiling to her. She released his neck after a few seconds, and noticed his arm lingering on her waist. He seemed to notice this too and quickly drew away. They only got a few steps before another large noise sounded.

All tanks had drained, not just theirs. Now with no fuel, the cruiser stared to fall backwards, being pulled by gravity toward Coruscant's surface. The walkway quickly turned into a ladder that they both clung to.

"Go up. We have to get to the hanger, otherwise we're going down with this ship." Obi-Wan yelled over the noise of the pipes still draining any access fuel, and the ship's moaning metal. She started climbing up as fast as she could.

~*~

Anakin hoped he had made the right decision. As the ship stopped, he smiled triumphantly. Then the ship slowly started to fall towards Coruscant, engines first. Palpatine just stared at him.

"Right, didn't think about that..."Anakin said just before the ships now almost vertical angle sent them sliding into the wall.

Anakin sat up first, and headed for the door, opening it once he reached it. The hallways were vertical. Palpatine came next to him.

"We have to go down that?"

"Yes, Chancellor. Just pretend it's one big slide." Anakin said, smiling triumphantly. He was going to enjoy this. The Chancellor looked scared out of his wits.

~*~

The senator and Jedi continued to climb up the now steep catwalk. Luckily a criss-cross pattern of metal had been used for this walk, otherwise they would've slid to the bottom, and had no way back up. Padme realized about halfway through their journey that Obi-Wan probably had a perfect view of her ass. She glanced over her shoulder, looking down at him too see where he was looking. He seemed very focused on climbing. She turned back and continued up. Maybe _too_ focused.

She suddenly realized that she WANTED him to be looking. Amidala shook the thought from her head. _Why all the thoughts for Obi-Wan all of the sudden? _She liked them, but she wasn't exactly sure she should be having them. Or at least not this many.Instead she focused on climbing, and realized how tired she was getting. She grew more weary the closer the top they got.

Once they finally did reach the top, Padme realized she had no strength left at all. She couldn't lift herself through makeshift door. She didn't want to seem weak, but she just couldn't bring herself to push herself over the edge.

"Need help?" He asked. When she stayed silent, trying to figure out how to admit that she was completely drained, he took it as a yes, and put his hand under both of her feet and pushed her up roughly.

She appreciated his help and figured he was probably just as tired as her, and just as eager to get away from that catwalk. He pulled himself up, and collapsed next to her, both laying belly down, heads turned towards each other.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," She answered, "Just a little tired."

"I'm sure Anakin's at the hanger already, waiting for us to show up." He replied, making no move, but closing his eyes instead, apparently resting. She couldn't help but stare at him.

~*~

Anakin was having the most fun he'd ever had on a CIS cruiser. He slid down the halls, like he was riding a wave on the ocean. If the Chancellor wouldn't have been there, he would've laughed out loud. He really had to have Obi-Wan come with him next time he did this. Thinking of which, his old master was probably waiting for him in the hanger, once again disappointed by his tardiness.

He looked over at the Chancellor, who seemed scared out of his wits, laying down on the floor, using the floor as a child's slide. He seemed quite awkward in this situation, but Anakin was completely at ease. He'd have to do this more often.

They reached the elevator shaft and ran down it, but again started sliding down the long hallway to the hanger bay.

~*~

Obi-Wan and Padme had finally gotten up and walked on the hallway walls, and climbing up others, using the doorframes as a ladder. Finally they got to the last hallway, one where the doors were spaced too far away from each other to use as ladders, and too tall for Padme to safely jump.

General Grievous appeared out of the shadows, making the tough situation even worse than before. Grievous had clear orders: Kill Kenobi, and let Amidala escape unharmed. They needed Obi-Wan out of the way to get closer to Anakin. Grevious knew of the plans to turn the Skywalker boy over to the Dark Side. He didn't care about things like that. He was the leader of the most powerful army in the universe and he wanted to win this war. The Force and the Sith didn't matter to him. But killing Obi-Wan as quickly as possible did.

The cyborg ignited his two sabers, and walked straight for Kenobi, laughing evily, knowing he had the upper hand, being able to walk on the walls or ceiling with his magnetized feet.

"Go up. I'll come after you in a bit. Tell Anakin to get a transport and get it ready." Obi-Wan said, handing her his liquid cable launcher, and taking out his saber, but not igniting it. Padme stood in shock. _Leave him behind? _

Apparently growing frustrated with her he yelled 'Go!' yanking the launcher from her hands, shooting it into the wall next to the doorway and handing it back to her. She stared at him for the few seconds it took for the launcher to start pulling her upward. He gave her a small unconfident smile, and turned to the approaching Grievous, igniting his saber.

Padme didn't have time to watch the battle as she was pulled up to the doorway, and swung herself through it. She decided Kenobi would need help and there was nothing she could do against that devil robot. So she started looking around for Anakin. He was no where to be seen. A noise of sliding boots, then a thud of a pair of feet hitting what the wall, and temporarily their floor told her that Anakin had just slid down the hanger and landed behind her. She turned around to meet his smiling face. She wanted to greet him warmly since they hadn't seen each other in years, but the only thing running through her head was Obi-Wan's instructions.

"Hello, Senator. We haven't had a chance to see one another lately-" Anakin started with his cocky smile, but Padme cut him off.

"Obi-Wan asked you to get a transport and get it ready."

"The two fighters are ready. Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, his mind seeming to have switched back into Jedi mode.

A sound of a body being thrown against a wall combined with a cry of pain echoed through the large hanger bay all but answered Anakin's question for him.


	5. Paparazzi

Chapter 4: Paparazzi

Obi-Wan lay on the floor, slightly stunned by the blow that had thrown him into the wall. Grievous had forced him into a choice between losing his hand or his breath, and he'd gone with breath, but as he looked up seeing Grievous approaching quickly, he began to doubt that this was the right decision. His saber was too far away to make it to him in time. As Grievous laughed and raised his arm to slice him down the middle, his hand flew to his belt, using the Force to jam the hairpin into the General's shoulder joint, sufficiently stopping all movement in his arm. Grievous looked over in puzzlement. He then used his other arm to grab his saber from the unless arm to strike again at Kenobi, but the Jedi had seen this coming and called his lightsaber to him in time to chop of Grievous's hand officially disarming him. (A/N: DisARMING him? Ha ha? Ok nevermind) The sight would've been comical if it hadn't been such a close call. Grievous growled at the sight of his last hand and glared at Kenobi. He rose his foot to claw at the pest he was fighting when he heard Anakin's voice calling for Obi-Wan. Grievous considered his circumstances, and decided Kenobi could wait. Getting captured would definitely not make Lord Sidious happy. He ran out of the hallway into the doorway he had come from the lock clicking behind him.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled down again, panic filling his voice.

"I'm okay. Coming up!" He replied back, smiling at the uses a simple hairpin could have, and how absolutely ridiculous Grievous had looked upon his exit. His back still hurt from being thrown at the wall, but he gathered the Force around him and leaped from wall to wall, bouncing off the sides until he reached the hanger. He landed skillfully beside Padme, who looked relieved to see him for the second time today.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked immediately, concern etched into his brow.

"Yes. Highly flammable, but alright. Ready to go? Oh, and hello Chancellor. Nice to see that you are well." Obi-Wan bowed quickly.

"I'll go find some matches, then." Anakin offered, rolling his eyes and his master's formalness. Without waiting Obi-Wan's comeback, he briefed the group on their status.

"The only things that really survived the slide were our fighters. We're in the atmosphere, so we shouldn't have any problem exiting the shields."

"Alright let's go." Obi-Wan said, standing up to his full height, and walking over to his slightly damaged fighter. He jumped in and flicked a few switches. A few seconds later, Padme heard the engines starting to warm up. Anakin did the same.

Padme couldn't believe it. Two fighters, four people. She had a fifty percent chance of getting to ride with Obi-Wan! Palpatine seemed to be making his way over to Anakin. Now was her chance. She stepped up onto the fighter's wing, standing next to Obi-Wan, who looked up at her and scooted forward.

"Sorry about the accommodations, Senator, but it's the best we could do on such short notice." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice but no expression on his face, then went back to his work.

"You think I care about accommodations, Kenobi?" She teased back, sitting down behind him. He slid back into the seat, still giving Padme room to be comfortable.

"Well, considering your background..."He flicked a switch and the engines rumbled to life, "Yes." He half turned to her and winked, then commed over to Anakin.

"Ready."

"Aren't I always?"

They both shot out of the hanger about 10 seconds before the cruiser crashed down onto the city, as a few other ships involved in the space battle had that day. Both sides had been waging war far too deep into Coruscant's atmosphere, and the city had suffered the consequences.

As Obi-Wan flew between the many high rise buildings and into the regular traffic lanes, to the Senate where many people where awaiting the Chancellor's safe return, Padme suddenly realized again how tired she was. All she wanted to do was snake her arms around Obi-Wan's waist and let herself fall asleep with her head on his back. She knew she couldn't however, as they'd be arriving at the Senate soon, and a swarm of reporters would probably be after her the rest of the day. And the fact that Obi-Wan would probably feel uncomfortable about it. She wondered what time it was. It had to be around noon. Still half of the day left to answer questions and deny rumors. She wished she could just stay here...

A while later they landed, Obi-Wan hopping out and helping her down off of the fighter, though she didn't need it, she gratefully accepted. Reporters swarmed her, asking questions about anything and everything related to the event. After a few questions, she was already growing tired of them. She looked over at where Obi-Wan had been behind her, only to see him edging back to his fighter. She wished he would stay...

"Obi-Wan!"She called out, breaking away from the swarm and running after him. He turned around, looking surprised. Padme honestly had no idea what to say to help make him stay.

"I..ah.. I want you to stay here..with me." She said awkwardly. _Wow, say what you REALLY mean, Padme!_ He stared.

"Why? No one's going to ask me anything. Let's face it Padme, no one wants to hear about me. And I don't want to tell them about me either." He said shrugging it off, and turning back to go to his fighter.

"For me."She pleaded. He stopped mid-step.. "Please, just stay for me. When you're around, I'll be able to keep my cool. I can't afford to start yelling at that swarm over there." Padme didn't know why she said what she did. But it made him shake his head and turn back around to follow her. Whatever she said, she'd done something right.

~*~

Anakin saw the whole thing. Obi-Wan usually left after the mission was over. He never really much liked the Holonet, but Anakin couldn't understand why. He loved them, being around him. Telling them all the crazy things he'd done and all the wonderful things he'd accomplished. The Chancellor seemed to be directing questions at him a lot, getting him even more attention. A few girls from his famous 'fan club' were even there.

How and why had Padme gotten Obi-Wan to stay? When the war had first begun he had always begged Obi-Wan to stick around for the press, but he had never succeeded and after 3 years he had just stopped trying altogether. Why hadn't she said more than two sentences to him today? How come she seemed to be avoiding him? He loved her more than anything in the world, and nothing would ever change that. He didn't understand why she never wanted to be around him. He vowed to see as much of her as he could, now that they were back on Coruscant. And keep Obi-Wan away from her, not that he was much of a threat anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

I'll be happy with 3 reviews, counting Padme's e-mail. I'll stick with 3 reviews till I update again. 5 was a little excessive I guess. Anyway, chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Obi-Wan hated the press. They asked such personal questions of Padme. They stayed away from him, only asking him a few questions, which pleased him. He never had liked being the center of attention, or being on the HoloNet, and had stayed in the shadows leaning up against a pillar.

After hours of explaining everything to the reporters, they finally left Padme alone, to go talk to Anakin and the Chancellor again. Padme walked up to him, holding the side of her head, apparently stressed.

"Headache?" He asked.

"I think I'm just hungry..and annoyed with the HoloNet."

"Well, I know a good place to get some food. Let's see..today's Tuesday, so your in luck. His food's best today." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Alright, you going tell me where to go?"

"How about I just show you?"

Padme smiled and nodded in agreement. She knew it was just her imagination, but this was almost like a date. She couldn't help but pretend as Obi-Wan flew his fighter back to the Temple and borrowed a speeder, still being secretive about their destination. When he landed outside of a run-down building Padme just stared at him.

"Come on. It's pretty shabby on the outside, but it's better on the inside."

"Alright, I guess I'll go." She said, getting out and following him to the diner with a sign glowing green 'Dex's Diner'. They walked in and immediately a huge four armed being came out and hugged the master, completely smothering him.

"Obi-Wan! I haven't seen you since you're little guy was knighted! I heard about you're rescue today! And whoo!" He said stepping back from Obi-Wan, "You reek of fuel!" Obi-Wan smiled.

"I decided I wanted to take a swim, and the only thing around was a fuel tank." Dex smiled and laughed.

"Ya hungry?"

"I'm not, but the Senator here is." He said, motioning for Padme to join the conversation.

"Well, if she's your girlfriend, she eats on the house too!" He said walking back to the kitchen, leaving no room for argument. Obi-Wan side-glanced Padme for an instant, who had felt a rush of happiness when Dex had called her Kenobi's girlfriend, then smiled and shook his head, walking away to go find a table. Padme followed hoping he hadn't somehow felt her happiness at Dex's words.

"So, what are we eating?" She asked as she sat down across from him.

"The only thing Dex serves on Tuesdays. Bantha burgers." As he spoke a droid brought a plate to them, carrying two burgers and set it on the table.

They both dug in hungrily, talking about what had happened in the last six months since they had had the opportunity to talk to each other. The Senate seemed to be their main topic until Obi-Wan's comm rang.

"Kenobi."

"Hello, Master Kenobi, would Senator Amidala happen to be with you?" A voice that Obi-Wan quickly recognized as Dorme asked.

"Yes, she's right here." He said, handing off the commlink to her.

"Dorme!? Are you alright? I was so worried about you, but I didn't know where to find you!"

"Ohh, don't worry about me Mi'lady. I was fine. I only stayed out for a few minutes then ran to tell security you'd been kidnaped. The whole building was hit by CIS fire when they were escaping with you, and now the whole building's unstable. All the senators who live there need to find a place to stay, and almost all temporary housing buildings are full with others who were force out of their homes." Dorme explained, talking a mile a minute, Padme understanding every word.

"Well, where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with some friends, but they barely have room for me. I've been asking around for you, but I can't find anyone." Dorme said, and quickly changed the subject again, "So what happened up there? I listened to the HoloNet. Kenobi was your daring rescuer, eh?" Padme could see the smile on her face as she spoke about Kenobi.

"Yes, he did. I'll tell you all about it later."

"You'd better, I want to know EVERYTHING that happened between you two. I did manage to grab some luggage from your room for you. You can come and pick it up if you wish." Dorme said, giving her the address she was staying at. Padme hung up after she assured Dorme she'd be right over.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"You heard that whole conversation?" Padme asked, slightly anxious at the fact that he could've heard what Dorme had said about him.

"Only bits and pieces. I did gather that you have no place to go." He said, shrugging.

"And you know where I can go?"

"I don't know if you'd like it, but you can stay at the Temple. You're a senator, and how can they refuse?"

"Well.."Padme said, pretending to think. She already had her answer. " I guess that sounds alright. Would I be staying with anyone?"

"I don't know, that's more of the Council's decision." He said, standing up. "We'd better not keep Dorme waiting. You know how she can get."

"Yes." Padme said standing up. The funny thing wasn't that she knew how her friend could get, but how Kenobi knew how she could get. Obi-Wan poked his head into the kitchen, and said farewell to Dex, then got into the speeder with her and zoomed off to the address Dorme had given her.

A man sitting in a speeder smiled at the leaving speeder and it's two occupants. They'd be good money. The man he worked for would be very pleased at all the smiles they'd given each other. But he'd better get after them if he wanted to get the big money.

He took off after the unsuspecting couple.

Star Wars

General Grievous bowed to the hologram of Darth Sidious, expecting to be yelled at, and turned into scrap. Instead the Sith almost seemed...happy. Was that even possible for a Sith?

"Everything has gone according to plan. You were meant to fail, General. But you will soon triumph over Kenobi. You will kill him, and here's how..."

Alright, end of chapter! Well, I'll be waiting for three reviews! Until then...


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, got my three reviews I asked for! I've been a little slow on this update, I know, but I was quite focused on my next video. Now I'm on a different computer, and the only thing I have is wordpad, so I hope there aren't TOO many spelling mistakes (spellcheck is my savior!lol) Please forgive me for my horrible spelling!

Chaper 6

Obi-Wan pulled up to the address Dorme had provided them with. Dorme was standing outside, Padme's luggage at her feet. The women ran to each other and hugged, glad to see the other alive. Dorme smuck a glance at Kenobi, who was leaning against the speeder, a small smile on his face. He hadn't been on Coruscant for at least 8 months. His tunic and robes looked a bit dirty, and his beard was longer than she remembered, but as handsome as ever.

When the friends finally pulled away from eachother, Obi-Wan walked forward to join their conversation.

"Ugh, Padme you smell!" Dorme said, realizing it for the first time what that smell was. Padme just smiled.

"Master Kenobi thought that swimming in fuel was the best course of action."

"Swimming on the job, Master Kenobi? Not very professional, are we?" Dorme teased.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said shrugging, that small smile still on his face.

"Could you...excuse Padme and I for a moment, Master Kenobi?" Dorme asked politely. Obi-Wan nodded and picked up Padme's luggage, carrying it to the speeder. Dorme leaned in close to Padme, and stated to whisper.

"Wow, riding in Obi-Wan's fighter, getting rescued by him, AND swimming? You must have the best luck in the galaxy!"

"Ohh, please, Dorme. It wasn't all that exciting." Padme said, completely lying.

"Yes, it was. I can tell by the look in your eyes. We both know you've had the hots for him ever since the Trade Federation Occupation. Don't you seem to 'concidentally' run into him a lot lately?" Dorme whispered, sounding excited for her.

"Yes, but that's all it is, conincidence." Padme retorted quickly. Dorme just stared, knowingly.

"Uh-huh. So where are you staying?"

"The Temple." Padme said, glad tog et of the subject of Obi-Wan, but only realizing after the words had left her mouth that she'd walked into another Kenobi Conversation. Dorme surprisingly stayed silent, smiling at the Senator. Padme looked back at Obi-Wan who was sitting in the drivers seat of the speeder, looking quite content at the moment of peace he was recieving,.

"Just becuase I'm in the Temple, doesn't mean I'm with him. I'll probably get put on the other side and on a different floor." Padme said. Dorme just smiled.

"Now, Padme, I want you to have as much fun as you can at the Temple." Dorme grabbed her shoulders and tuned her around, walking her to the speeder, still whispering. They reached the speeder quickly and Dorme put her mouth close to Padme's ear.

"Do try to at least kiss him." Padme was about to retort when Dorme opend the speeder door, practitally shoving Padme into the passenger's seat. She shut the door and waved. Padme waved back glaring at Dorme, though supisingly not angry.

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing..just girl stuff." Padme replyed lamely. Obi-Wan just smiled.

"Ohh, your boyfriend then?" Obi-Wan asked, teasing this time.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." She said matter of factly.

"Well, they guy you want to be your boyfriend, then."

"Maybe."

"Do I know this potential boyfriend of yours?"

"Yes. At least I hope you do." She said smiling, but the smile and teasing look in Obi-Wan's eyes had faded. How could he know she was talking about him?

The rest of the ride was flown in silence.

The silent bubble that had hung over them in the speeder was broken when they reached the Temple and they walked the hallway to the turbolifts. All the knights greeted Obi-Wan, congratulating him on saving the Republic, once again. In the lift, the bubble returned, and it stayed with them as they waited outside the Council Room. When the doors to the circular chamber opened to allow them in, the silence stayed in the hallway. Obi-Wan bowed before the 11 members.

"Masters, I would like to ask your permission to allow Senator Amidala a temporary room. If you hadn't been informed before, the Senate apartment have been declared unstable."

"We know, Master Kenobi. I helped make the decision." Mace stated.

"Will you allow her to stay here?"

"Are there any other possible locations for her to stay?" Mace asked.

"All the hotels that would be able to keep her secure enough are all booked with other senators, and no other place is really safe enough for her."

"She'd have to stay with someone. No rooms are open except for in the Creche(A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong, I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment) Wing. Who would she stay with?" Mace asked, a look in his eye, daring Obi-Wan to suggest someone.

"Well...she could stay with me. I wouldn't be there much with meetings and all."

"Work, that will." Yoda commented, before Mace could protest.

"Permission granted." Mace said, a dissappointed look on his face.

"Resume session in an hour, we will." Yoda declared as Obi-Wan bowed and turned with Padme following. The other Masters nodded and wandered out of the Council Room. Only Yoda and Mace remained.

"Do you really think this will work? With Kenobi's previous feelings for her, I don't think he can handle it." Mace said, doubtfully.

"Older now, he is. Doubted him, you always have. A second chance, he deserves." Yoda replyed defending Obi-Wan. He left no room for a rebuke as he stood up and hobbled out the door.

"I said I didn't think it would work, I never said I didn't like it." Mace muttered under his breath, smiling at the thought of Kenobi being lovestruck, and stood up to follow the green Master.

Star Wars

Darth Sidious leaned back in his chair. Everything was moving according to plan. General Grievous would move the Seperatist leaders with Lord Tyrannis's help, then set a trap for Kenobi. Now to check up on Master Sifo-Dyas. The comm only rang once, and was answered by a hooded figure.

"Yes, Master?"

"Is everything in the Temple proceeding as planned?"

"Yes. Kenobi and Amidala are staying together, as planned, Master. I'll keep watch on the situation, and help it along if possible."

"Gooood. I'll call again in a few days for an update." And with that, he cut the transmission. Perfect. Now all he had to do was wait.

Star Wars

Welllll? What'd you think? I'm not going to require 3 reviews, but I still love and hug them often! Even a simple, short review is loved! See you next chapter!!


	8. Chapter 7

I didn't even have to ask for 3 reviews and I got 'em! 5! It seems NOT asking gets more reviews..lol. Anyway, on with the chapter...

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan set Padme's bag on the floor next to the door, and walked over to the small kitchen table where all of his written mail lay spread out. He sifted through it, apparently searching for something, but not finding it. Padme came up beside him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Siri should've sent me a letter. We always send each other mail when we're away, it's just one of our things..." He stopped searching. "I'll see where she's stationed, maybe that has something to do with it. Anyway, you can have Anakin's old bedroom it's the one on the right. Sorry to leave you here alone but I'd better get back to the Council."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Padme said, though somehow she felt thrilled to be left alone in Obi-Wan's quarters alone. The only way this could've been better was him staying with her.

"Alright I'll see you in a fe-ugh!" He didn't finish his sentence as he had just been tackled to the ground by a blonde figure, hugging him to death. Padme just stared, surprised at the girl's appearance.

"Shri?!" Obi-Wan's voice was muffled from her cloak. "Shri, 'et go!" The blonde laughed and let go of him, though staying right where she was, laying on top of him.

"Hey Obi! Wondered why I didn't send you a letter?" She said smiling. He smiled back.

"I was worried something have happened to you."

"Aww, you knew I was fine." She said laughing. Padme continued to stare. _Why was Obi-Wan letting this woman, whose name was apparently Siri, lay right on top of him? _

Suddenly they both seemed to realize Padme was standing there. Siri got up immediately.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to lay on you." She said offering at hand to Obi-Wan who took it.

"It's ok, I just didn't appreciate being tackled in the middle of a sentence." They smiled. Padme switched her stare from both of them to Siri. All she wanted to do was scream _Who the hell are you and what are you doing straddling Obi-Wan!?_

"Sorry, Padme, I've forgotten my manners. This is Siri Tachi, my best friend." He said, gesturing to Siri. "Siri, I'm sure you know who Senator Amidala already." Siri nodded.

Silence. Neither of the women greeted each other, just stared.

"All of the guys are here," Siri said to Kenobi, turning away from Padme, "and we're all excited to see each other again..care to join the party?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Obi-Wan said immediately, but then remembered his guest, "Wait, what about Padme?"

"Well...we'll crash her," Siri replied, "If that's ok with you."

Obi-Wan looked to Padme, asking her with his eyes if it was ok. She couldn't help but say yes to those eyes of his. Obi-Wan smiled thankfully back at her and nodded to Siri, who beamed.

"Great, call me when you're out of Council and I'll round up the posse." She instructed him as he looked at the chrono.

"Speaking of the Council, I'm going to be late! See you four tonight! Padme, you can just..make yourself at home." He said, smiling to her, waving at both of them, then dashing out the door.

Siri kept the smile on her face for a few seconds after Kenobi had jogged away, but her expression soon turned to ice, all directed at Padme.

"You keep your hands off him. He doesn't need any heartbreak from a girl like you so just leave him be, or I'll just have to remind you a little more forcibly next time." She sneered at Padme, her brown eyes turning darker with every word. She left before Padme could say anything in reply, not that she could've in the first place. She was totally stunned.

_Obi-Wan's best friend was this mean? How did she know I liked him? What the hell am I going to do about her? Are Jedi even supposed to be able to be that pissed looking? _ Padme thought. _And what am I going to do in Obi-Wan's quarters for a few hours?_ She picked up her bag and carried it down the hall to Anakin's old room. A few of his things were still scattered throughout the room. A few boxes, a too small looking cloak, and a shelf full of trophies.

Padme walked over to the nine shinny trophies and looked at the engraving.

_Padawan's lightsaber tournament, first place. _As she looked then all over they all said the same. Nine years of first place? The kid must have had no opposition, or he really was the best. She left the trophies sit where they were and started to unpack her things, hoping Obi-Wan would come back soon so she could find out more about Siri.

Star Wars

Once Padme had finished unpacking she had decided to take a shower. She was tired of smelling like fuel, and hadn't taken a shower that morning anyway. Once she was finished she realized it had only been an hour and a half since she'd gotten here. What should she do now? Siri's words were still burning in her mind as she walked into the common room, and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of looking around the room she decided it was better not to think about the blonde's comment and focus on something else. A cabinet fill of holovids was to her right, and she opened it up, looking at the titles. Finding nothing she was interested in, she dug deeper into the cabinet but what she found wasn't a holovid, it was a box.

She pulled it out from behind the vids and set it in her lap. Should she look? It wasn't really any of her business...but she couldn't resist. Pealing the boxes flaps back she found 14 gleaming objects that looked distinctly like the ones in Anakin's room. Picking one up she read the inscription. Again the same as Anakin's. Two of the fourteen did say second place but she'd clearly changed her mind on who the better swordsman was.

The trophies were a big discovery, but what was at the bottom of the box thrilled her most. Two holographic albums lay one on top of the other. She picked up the first one and flipped to the first page. Up popped a holo of Obi-Wan around thirteen, standing with Qui-Gon, his braid not even touching his shoulder. Under it Obi-Wan's handwriting told her it was his first day as Qui-Gon's padawan. The further she flipped through the book, the older Obi-Wan got. Pictures of people, apparently from missions, were dotted here and there, but mostly it was Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Siri, and a few others whom she assumed were Kenobi's friends. She finally reached what she was looking for. The end of the album. She smiled when she saw a holo of herself stare back at her, smiling. If she hadn't been looking for a caption, she wouldn't have seen it, but she found small, lightly written words under her picture.

_I Love You._

That was all she needed. She closed the book, a new sense of joy filling her. Briefly she glanced at the other album to find pictures of Anakin and Obi-Wan, but all she could focus on were those words being cycled through her mind again and again. _I love you._ He loved her! Why hadn't he just said so before? Things could've started out for them so much sooner! She put the box away and sat on the couch, thinking of the possibilities.

Obi-Wan walked in a few minutes later and she turned to see him throw his robe off and into a chair.

"Hello, Padme. Everything ok? You didn't get too bored did you?" He asked, coming to sit beside her.

"No, I kept myself busy. Listen, I need to talk to you about S-" She was cut off by a 'Heeeey!' from the doorway. Three different aliens and Siri had all walked in the door, yelling the greeting at the same time. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to them, mimicking their 'Hey'. Padme realized these were the others she had seen in the album. Once they'd all exchanged greetings, they sat down and Obi-Wan introduced them to Padme as Bant, Garen, and Reeft.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight, since we're all together for once?" Obi-Wan asked. The rest shrugged waiting for someone to suggest something.

"How about...strip poker?" Garen suggested.

"How'd you come up with that one?" Bant laughed. Garen just shrugged.

"Well, any objections?" Siri asked. None spoke.

"What about you Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, "Care to join in the fun?"

"Sure. I've never played strip poker before though."

"Then this should be interesting." Obi-Wan smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Kenobi left to get the cards, and Siri glared at her, giving her a warning reminder of what she'd said earlier. Padme ignored her.

Obi-Wan returned quickly with the cards and they all sat down to their first hands. At the end of the first hand, Siri came in first, and Obi-Wan came in last.

"Come on Obi, shirt please!" Siri laughed.

"Ohh, smell my feet!" Obi-Wan retorted good naturally and tossed one of his boots to her.

Star Wars

Well? Yes, I know, strip poker. lol, don't worry it IS necessary! R&R please! I'm dying to hear what you think!!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been over a month! Thanks to my reviewers and other readers for stickin' with me! Summer's coming and I'll have loads more time then to get this typed and posted. Anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter 8

After 2 hours of play, and countless debates on who's clothing was the be shed, only the men and Siri remained. Bant had bailed out early on with Padme right behind her. They sat on the couch and continued to watch the game unfold.

Garen and Reeft were down to their last sock. Siri had nothing left but apparently had a trick up her sleeve, since she was staying in, and Obi-Wan had been the only one who'd managed to hang on to his saber, which after much argument they dubbed an article of clothing.

Padme found all of this quite amusing. If she hadn't seen it she would've never believed Jedi played strip poker. The best part of the entire thing was Obi-Wan. He was acting like a teenager around his friends, laughing more than she'd ever heard him since the war started. Plus, she smiled to herself, seeing him practically naked was a _definite_ benefit.

"There's no bloody way you're beating that one!" Obi-Wan said laying down his cards, smiling satisfied. Garen threw his cards down and lay his head on the table.

"Damnit."

"Alright, give." Obi-Wan said holding his hand out for the sock. The alien sighed, pulled off his sock, and threw it at Kenobi.

"Hope you treasure that forever." Garen said, pouting slightly at his loss.

"Yes, I'll add it to my secret shrine that I worship you from." Obi-Wan said smelling the sock lovingly, then hugging it close to himself, acting as if it were his most treasured possession.

"Alright, loverboys, deal the next hand." Reeft cut in before Garen could counter.

As Obi-Wan dealt, Padme let her mind wander. Almost instantly her thoughts fell to Obi-Wan. She stared into those blue-gray eyes that showed how happy he was. She'd never really noticed until now how his eyes changed, giving away his emotion to anyone who looked into them. Her concentration was broken when Siri leaned back, her form now blocking Obi-Wan from her view.

"I'm feelin' good about this one." She said, confidently.

"You'd better, or you'll be losing something none of us want to have." Reeft joked.

"Ohh, you'd like it too much, perv." Obi-Wan laughed. They played their hands and all acted quite confident that they would be to victor. They all laid down their hands at once and smiled. Siri's smile faded quickly.

"Damn you Kenobi!" She said, standing up, turning around and heading over to where Padme and Bant were watching.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly, "you forgot to give me something."

"Shut it, there's nothing I'm taking off for you."

"Ohh, but rules are rules!" He said, clearly joking . Siri smiled at him.

"If you insist."

"Ahh, Siri, you know I'm just-" His sentence stopped short.

What happened, happened so fast Padme wasn't even sure she'd actually witnessed it. Siri walked back over to Obi-Wan, leaned down and kissed him slowly. Anger built up inside Padme. What did she think she was doing?! Tachi seemed to want to take this to the extreme. She opened her eyes, found Padme's then smiled and released Obi-Wan. Padme glared at her, and held back the urge to yell 'He doesn't love you!' She'd show her.

"...kidding." Obi-Wan finished his sentence, mouth hanging open and staring at Siri in shock. Garen's expression mirrored Obi-Wan's. Bant looked down, pretending not to have seen. Reeft seemed to be the only one who could actually speak.

"Woah, man." Was all he managed. Hearing words, Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of it and remember that he had the ability to speak, too.

"Kitchen. Now." He said standing up and taking a few steps toward the kitchen. Seeing that the female offender was not following, he reached back and grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the room.

Bant put her face in her hands.

"Here they go..."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked, masking her annoyance with her political face.

"Siri mucking things up for you two." Reeft said like it was a common fact.

"What do you mean 'for you two'?" Padme asked cautiously, trying not to give away any emotion. The Jedi just stared at her.

"We don't know everything Padme, but we're certainly not blind." Bant said matter-of-factly.

"She's probably worried about the poor guy getting hurt again, like last time." Garen said, returning the subject of Siri.

"Obi-Wan's been hurt before?" Padme asked. _How's that possible?_ All three looked at each other.

"Yes...and if you hurt him, I'll kick your ass. We all will." Bant said seriously. From the look in her eye, Padme didn't doubt her.

"Who? and when? and how?" She asked curiously.

The trio all looked at each other again, seeming to confer in their minds if they should tell her.

Star Wars

"What in the Sith Hells do you think you're trying to pull?" Obi-Wan asked, as her let go of her wrist and turned around to face her once they were safely in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"You know bloody well what I mean! You've never kissed me before. Why now? Why tonight?"

"You wanted me to give you something, so I did." She said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"I was joking and you knew it. And how did you come up with a kiss of all things?"

"Well, you didn't pull away."

"Not...not the point." Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, but quickly regained his composure.

"Why in front of Padme? Don't you like her or something?"

Siri couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw herself into Obi-Wan's arm, hugging him close, and whispered into his ear.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He couldn't help but hug her back.

"It's not your job to take care of me. I'll be fine." He paused for a second. "Plus I've no chance with her, so there's no point in worrying."

"Ohh, come on Obs, she loves you and you know it."

He held Siri in silence, hoping she was right.

Star Wars

"It's quite complicated...the reason he's never said anything to you before was because..." Reeft seemed incapable to finish a sentence.

"Scared." Bant finished.

"Scared? Obi-Wan isn't scared of anything." Padme found Obi-Wan being scared hard to believe.

"Of being in love, not of you."

"What?" _This was getting more confusing by the second! _"Scared of being in love? That doesn't make any sense." Bant sighed and sat down across from her.

"I'll have to make this quick. Obi-Wan met a girl on Xaomar. Small, out of the way planet, no big companies or any other galactic industry there. Most people don't even know about it. He fell in love."

"When was this?" Padme cut in.

"About..a year before he met you. I don't remember the exact date, but I bet that explains why he's always slightly shy when he's around you. Her name was Elita, and he loved her so much, he was ready to quit the Jedi for her. Only problem was..." Suddenly Bant seemed to have caught the unfinished sentence disease.

"Was what?" Padme encouraged. The three spoke as one.

"The Duke."

End! Well..for now! Muahahaha! The beauty of cliffhangers! Next chap is going to be pretty difficult for me, but I'm going to try to get it up sooner than I updated this time. Plus, it's summer for me now, so I'll have more time. Reviews are greatly loved! It just might get you an update faster...


	10. Chapter 9

Georgia-NY-coughactually...FINE I had watched Moulin Rouge for the first time the night I wrote this chapter. But I added my own little twist(how I thought Moulin Rouge was going to end) hope you like it...

Gibbler, Padme and Lynda: Sorry it took me a while to update. NOW y'all get to know Obi's past! Whoo!

Chapter 9

Padme felt herself being transported into another world as Band described the planet and palace. This was Kenobi's world, a year before she thought as she walked through the imaginary halls. She turned a corner and found Obi-Wan...imaginary Obi-Wan, she reminded herself. Nothing to get excited about. She could see his face, and he looked the same with the exception of his Padawan's braid which was shorter than when she'd met him. He turned and walked down the corridor, and she followed, curious about where he was going.

Checking over his back, he passed right over her like she didn't exist. She suddenly realized that she didn't. Kenobi dipped into a side hallway she hadn't even seen, and she jogged after him. He ended up in a small poorly lit room. Suddenly a woman attacked him, practically tackling him to the ground. Padme was about ready to scream, when she realized that this must be Elita but the way they were kissing each other. It disturbed her to see him kissing another woman and she tried to remember this was before they had met. Obi-Wan had never kissed her before, so why was she feeling a bit jealous?

"They had lots of encounters like that." Bant said, shattering her fantasy world.

"Well, we assume. Obi-Wan doesn't tell us everything, you know. Some bits about this mission in particular are still foggy to us. He doesn't like to talk about it." Garen added.

"Wait, why is Obi-Wan alone?" Padme asked realizing Qui-Gon was absent in this tale.

"Solo mission. The Council does that to see how you handle yourself.." Reeft explained.

"We'd better hurry up." Bant said and Padme was plunged back into the Palace of Xaomar.

Obi-Wan was at a party of some sort, and everyone was dressed up. He'd worn his formal robes, as Jedi always did, and asked Elita to dance like they barely knew each other. All the members of the court near them smiled as they danced. Apparently their forbidden secret wasn't so secret.

A man walked into the room and became visibly angry at the site of the two dancing. In the back of her mind she knew it was the Duke Bant kept mentioning and that he wanted Elita. A previous conversation was whispered in her mind.

"You'd better get rid of him, or I'll do it myself!" A male voice shouted.

"No! You don't have the brains to kill a Jedi, especially Obi-Wan. I love him, and you're just going to have to deal with that."

He pulled out a blaster. Elita saw him do so, and Obi-Wan saw the fear in her eyes. Everything seemed to be slowing down. The shot left the blaster and Elita pushed Obi-Wan behind her. Obi-Wan made a move to pull her out of it's path, but it was too late. The bolt of energy had already come in contact with her and she fell backwards into his arms. The blaster's owner looked slightly shocked as Obi-Wan caught her and slowly lowered her to the floor her head cradled in his lap. He shrugged and walked off as the entire court surrounded the fallen woman and the man who loved her.

"Here's where it gets fuzzy. Obi-Wan won't talk about anything after that. We're not sure what happened but it wasn't good if he won't even talk about it. We've speculated that he sought revenge. All we know is that he came back to the Temple and wouldn't talk to anyone or ear for a week. Then he just returned to normal slowly, like nothing had ever happened." Bant looked down sadly. "He might be willing to tell you. Ohh, and since we all know you're interested in him, I'll just give you some advice: you'll have to make the first move."

Padme was just sitting there in shock. _How could something like that happen to Obi-Wan? He didn't deserve any of that, but that explained why he'd always been reserved around her. What was she going to do to get him to come out of his shell for her? _

She had no idea, and had no time to brainstorm because of Obi-Wan and Siri's reappearance from the kitchen, both looking happier than when they had left the group. The pair sat down in their original spots acting as if nothing had happened.

"So Reeft you going to forfeit?"

"I don't back away from a challenge. Deal."

The entire hand seemed awkwardly silent. No one spoke, bu Siri did look over to Padme an apologetic look on her face.

'_Is she actually sorry, or is this another act?' _She wondered. Obi-Wan won the hand, but barely, ending the hours long game.

Everyone sorted through the piles of clothing, looking for their own articles. For the women it was fairly easy, Padme not wearing robes and the other two knew their sizes. The men, however, were a different story.

"These are definitely not mine." Obi-Wan laughed. The leggings were touching the floor.

"I must have yours then." Garen laughed as he pulled off leggings that didn't reach his ankles.

"Siri, here's your hair tie, which I still don't think should count as an article of clothing." Reeft picked it up and shot it at her.

"You're so immature." It hit her cheek and she rolled her eyes but smiled at them.

"Anybody have a boot that doesn't fit, this one feels funny." Garen asked.

"Hmm, try putting it on the right foot."Bant laughed.

"...Oops."

Once everyone had on the correct things, they said their goodbyes and filed out the door, waving, and Obi-Wan headed to his room without a word. Siri lagged behind.

"Padme? I just wanted to apologize for being a total bitch to you. I just...freaked when you came in I guess. I'm sorry." She said looking sincere.

"Apology accepted. I know you want to protect him, Bant told me everything. Friends then?" She couldn't believe she'd just asked Siri if they were friends.

"Friends. I'd better get going, I'll see you later." She waved then walked down the hall towards her quarters.

'_Well, at least that's over with.' _She thought as she went down the hall to her room, but stopped at Obi-Wan's ajar door. Peeking inside, she found Obi-Wan nowhere in sight. She took a few cautious steps inside looking for him and called his name softly. She was sure she saw him head for his room.

"I'm up here." He said, his head suddenly appearing outside the window, and upside down.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked stepping closer to the window after she'd gotten over the shock of seeing Obi-Wan's head outside. He gave her an upside down shrug.

"Just thinking. I always come out here to think." He reached his hand out for hers. "Come on." She took his hand and he pulled her up, somehow seating her next to him on a tiny ledge barely big enough for two.

Padme looked out at the city. It was gorgeous. The lights of the skyscrapers twinkled as speeders zoomed past, blocking the light from beings staying late working in their offices, from reaching their eyes for only a second. Speeder headlights moved in all directions. She looked up into the sky and could pick out a few of the brightest stars, even with the brightness of the city all around them.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said, not wanting, or waiting for a reply. "It's even better when the sun is setting." He was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts, but continued. "You're the only person who knows about this spot. I've never shown anyone, not even Anakin."

"Everyone needs their own place to be alone." Padme replied, encouraging him to continue. Maybe she wouldn't have to make the first move after all. However much he looked like he wanted to continue he didn't and they stared out at the city for another few minutes.

"I'm sorry about Siri. She's a bit...protective." He kept looking at the city scape. Padme shrugged.

"She apologized to me before she left."

"Oh. Well that's...that's good." He cursed himself. He'd been dancing around telling her his feelings ever since he'd pulled her up. '_Just say it so you'll finally know! Get it out of your system!'_

"Padme, I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath. The moment had finally arrived.

"I love you." _Ahh, he'd finally said it. Bant was wrong, she needn't make the first move. _She thought happily. She realized he was rambling. _Poor guy. Better put him out of his misery. _

"But if you don't feel the same way, that's fine too. We can go back to being friends and having a professional relationship, I won't bring this up aga-" He was cut off by her mouth on his. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised by this happening so suddenly, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back. The stars danced. They each pulled back slowly and he smiled at her.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you too'." She smiled back at him.

"You could take it that way, yes." She lay her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist and they watched the nightlife of Coruscant, happy to finally be in each others arms after so long. The Force smiled happily upon them. It's work was done for a while.

Off not to far away from the new couple, a man sat in a speeder, spying on the two. He'd captured their kiss with a holo. His superior would smile very kindly on him for that one. He smiled as the cuddled together. Too bad they wouldn't be happy for long, they made a nice couple. He sped off into one of the million traffic lanes of Coruscant, humming as he drove. There would be a bonus for him tomorrow!

Hope that wasn't too disappointing! lol See you all at the next L+L update! Y'all come back now, ya hear?


End file.
